


Beach Fun

by Elly_Hiddlesherloki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Day At The Beach, F/M, Fluff, Volleyball, beach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:45:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elly_Hiddlesherloki/pseuds/Elly_Hiddlesherloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Loki and the rest of the Avengers going to the beach, you end up joining them for swimming, beach volleyball, and a bonfire on the oceanfront</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine you, Loki, and the Avengers playing volleyball. When you’re not paying attention for a moment, the ball flies to hit you in the face. Loki sees it and goes to push you out of the way, accidentally grabbing your breasts in the process.

It was the first weekend you had off in months, as well as the first warm day of summer, so you sure as hell were going to take advantage of the short trip it would take to the beach. You rode shotgun as your bestfriend, Katie, drove. The two of you chattered happily the whole way there, planning exactly how you would spend the afternoon. The specific beach you were going to was a large sandy expanse with warm salty water gently lapping at the shore. Nearby was an upper-class restaurant – the Piscis – that you couldn’t hope to afford, but watching the wealthy couples eating there allowed you to fantasize and dream of what it would be like if you could.

When the car finally pulled to a stop, you and Katie eagerly jumped out, grabbing your beach towels and nearly sprinting towards the water. You flopped down on the soft cotton material, already clad in your bikini and the two of you helped each other with your sunscreen. You decided to start your beach vacation by lying on your back and peacefully resting on your beach towel, just enjoying soaking up the sun.

* * *

Meanwhile:

Loki sat in the rear seat of Tony Stark’s stretch convertible, Thor sitting beside him. Tony, of course, drove, while Bruce rode shotgun. The convertible was large enough for Steve, Natasha, and Clint to ride in the middle section. The assassin’s red hair whipped around in the light breeze as she leaned against Clint.

Loki sighed loudly, “Remind me again why we’re doing this?”

“We’re going to the beach, it’ll be fun.” Steve replied easily.

Loki rolled his eyes and Natasha added, “A nice weekend getaway? We’ve earned it, and it’s about time we got out of that tower. Besides, Pepper wanted us to check on the beach house anyways and make sure nothing had fallen into disarray.”

“Come now, brother, a weekend at the beach, swimming, building sand castles like when we were little, this will be fun. You haven’t done anything for simple fun since you were little.” Thor chimed in jovially.

For all claims to the contrary, Loki was looking forward to the beach. It was his first time away from the tower since his house arrest on Midgard had been imposed on him and it would be a nice change of scenery. He simply grunted in response, though, not wanting to give Thor the satisfaction that he was hopeful about enjoying this. Thor grinned knowingly but fell silent.

The car pulled to a stop and everyone climbed out, grabbing their things before slowly making their way to the water. As Natasha handed Loki his beach bag, he glanced over towards the sandy beach and noticed a beautiful maiden stretched out in the sun, reading quietly. He felt his heart flutter briefly as she idly turned the page.

“Ok! Sunscreen everyone! Don’t want to get burnt!” Tony called. He turned to Natasha, “Natasha, can I offer you…?” Natasha gave him a death glare, raising her eyebrow, clearly unamused. Tony trailed off quietly and started applying it on himself.

“Hey, Steve, can I get your help?” Nat asked the super soldier.

Steve had just finished applying sunscreen to Bruce and nodded, “Sure thing, ma’am.”

After everyone was suitably covered in sunscreen, the Avengers made their way towards an empty patch of sand, ready to claim a spot as their own. Before they could make it several feet, Tony ran in front and held his arms out to stop everyone. “Wait, wait!” Everyone fell silent, “We’re here for the weekend you guys, so let’s try and keep things low-key, got it?” He smiled, giggling lightly. “Especially you, Loki, stay low-key. Get it?”

Loki crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, though he nodded curtly. “Yes, thank you for that metal man, I understood you.” Thor burst out laughing.

“Ok, now last one to the water has to fess up to who called Natasha a nerd!” Clint called, shoving past Tony and sprinting to the ocean.

Natasha’s mouth fell open as Tony, Steve, Thor, and Bruce took off after him. Loki chuckled softly, though held his hands up innocently when Natasha glared at him.

* * *

So, here you were, enjoying your time on the beach. Katie had wandered off to … some place, she didn’t say. You were content to lie down on the towel and simply enjoy sunbathing. You had set your book down a little while ago and closed your eyes as you allowed your skin to soak up the sunrays. The sunlight enveloping you in its heat but not so much that you were uncomfortable.

Suddenly you felt a shadow over you as the sun was blocked out. You opened your eyes and looked up, shielding your face with your arm.

Standing beside you and blocking the light stood Katie, pointing towards the water excitedly. “Holy shit, (Y/n)!” Her voice was nearly a squeak at this pitch, clearly excited about something.

Groaning softly, you asked, “What?”

“Do you see who’s here?” Katie asked. You sighed and sat up, looking around. There was no one that you recognized and you told her so. Katie rolled her eyes, “Look.” She pointed towards the water.

You squinted your eyes against the sun, briefly wishing that you had worn sunglasses, and saw a group of people hanging out in the water. There was a tall, hulking man with long blond hair, floating lazily on his back. His wet sculpted abs shimmered nicely in the sun. A man with messy brown-grey hair was swimming around in the water, trying to ignore the guy with a goatee splashing him. You noticed a small glowing circle in his chest and your mouth dropped open. A man with short blonde hair, almost as muscular as the long haired blonde, seemed to be chastising the goatee'd man. Near the water, lying on a towel was a beautiful red-haired woman who appeared to be sleeping, and beside her was a man with dark blonde hair.

“It’s the Avengers!” Katie practically shouted.

You snapped your mouth shut. “Oh wow.” You finally whispered. You were about to look back at Katie when you saw another man emerge from underwater. He was as tall as the first blonde-haired man but he was far leaner, though you could still see his muscles rippling with each movement. His long black hair hung in curtains and the way the sunlight hit it made you think of ravens’ feathers. He was unusually pale compared to the others but he looked…

“Aren’t they gorgeous?” Your friend murmured.

“Yea… He is.” You nodded slowly.

“He?” She followed your gaze, “Loki?”

You nodded absently. “Huh, what?” You were slowly startled back to reality as you wrenched your gaze away from him.

“I’m gonna go introduce myself.” Katie called, walking off.

You rolled your eyes; these were the Avengers, you were not going to bother them on what was probably their only day off. You closed your eyes and laid back down.

A few moments later, the sun was blocked again, “Look, Katie, I don’t want to bother them, they’re probably enjoying the day off.” You said, not opening your eyes.

You heard a deep chuckle, “On the contrary, my darling, the only thing bothering me is you. You look quite ravishing.”

Though the voice was velvety and warm and had your heart fluttering, you forced yourself to ignore the feeling. “That’s a terrible pickup line,” You opened your eyes to glare at your intruder, then stopped when you saw it was the black haired man. Your voice caught in your throat. “Oh, I uh,” you trailed off with a nervous cough.

The man smirked at you, “My silver tongue really has failed me around you. I’m Loki.” His face was slightly pink, was that a blush? Must be a sunburn.

You could feel your own cheeks burn as you sat up. “Oh, I uh,” you stammered, trying to think of an appropriate response.

“Might I ask your name?” Loki asked far more smoothly. You laughed weakly and told him your name. He repeated it to himself and it sounded like honey on his tongue. “Do you mind?”

“Oh, yea, sure, of course!” You moved over on your blanket and made room for him. He sat down next to you and leaned back on his arms. The sun was slowly drying his black locks and you had the strongest urge to touch them, wondering if they were as soft as they looked. Loki stretched his legs out and you couldn’t help but admire just how long they really were. He wore deep green, almost black, swim trunks, with gold embroidered designs on the legs. He was a marble sculpture, the body of a god. Then you remembered Loki, god of mischief. He really lived up to the godly title.

“So, um, whatcha doin?” You asked hesitantly.

“Enjoying the presence of a beautiful maiden. I can’t say I’ve seen a Midgardian as entrancing as you.” He smirked lazily, allowing his eyes to drift shut as he tilted his head back.

“You’re not so bad looking yourself.” You mumbled, feeling incredibly self-conscious.

Loki laughed, it sounded like music and you realized you could never tire of hearing it. He opened his green eyes and looked back at you, smiling broadly. “We’re going to that restaurant later tonight.” Loki inclined his head towards the Piscis.

You looked over at the restaurant that was right on the pier. A large glassed in dining area jutted slightly out over the water. From your vantage point, you could vaguely see that the floor was made of some sort of blue tinted glass. The floor to ceiling windows appeared to be open and you figured that a light breeze carrying the fresh salt air would quickly fill the restaurant and keep it at a comfortable temperature.

You sighed longingly, “I couldn’t afford an appetizer there with a week’s worth of wages.”

Loki chuckled, “The man of iron owns the restaurant. I would be delighted to bring you as a guest.” He smiled, then his face fell and he looked away suddenly.

“What’s wrong?”

“That is of course if you want to, I haven’t been this straightforward in ages.”

You smiled, “I’d love to.”

Loki grabbed your hand and brushed his lips across your knuckles, you blushed beet red as he stood up. “I will see you shortly then.” He walked away and you couldn’t help but stare after, a dazed smile on your face and lost for words.

Your friend walked back over, “They seem nice.” She looked at the expression on your face. “What’d I miss?” She saw Loki’s retreating figure and grinned. “No way.”

You looked at her innocently, “What?”

“You were just talking to him, weren’t you? Holy shit, what happened?”

“He invited me to dinner.”

* * *

Loki returned to the other Avengers and Tony was eyeing him smugly. “I see someone is making friends.”

Loki rolled his eyes. Natasha, Clint, and Steve were working carefully, in the process of setting up a large volleyball net. Bruce stood slightly to the side, overseeing their efforts. Thor walked over to Tony and Loki, grinning in amusement.

“She looks pleasant.” Thor commented. Loki couldn’t keep his smile from forming as he quietly agreed. Then Thor’s face lit up with excitement. “Brother! You should have her join us for this beach game that Steve has been telling us about.”

Loki raised an eyebrow, “Well, I did already invite her for dinner.” He mumbled.

Tony’s mouth fell open like he was going to protest, then thought better of it. “Yea sure, go on rock of ages. If it stops you from being all sulky I’ll take it.”

Loki glared at Tony before stalking off. Though as he approached you again, his expression quickly lightened. With something normal to talk about, perhaps you would stop distracting him so completely and he would be able to regain his senses.

* * *

Katie lay on the blanket next to you. You could hear her shifting constantly as she strained to get a better look at the Avengers.

“Katie, will you stop it?” You muttered.

Katie became still with a sudden squeak. Once more you could feel the sunlight blocked from you.

“Hello again, pet.” Loki murmured.

Blushing once again, you smiled up at him, “Hey Loki.” You tried to reply smoothly. The way his lips quirked at the corners made you doubt your success.

“We’re starting up a game of ‘volleyball’,” the word seemed unfamiliar to Loki when he spoke and you doubted it was played on Asgard. “Would you care to join us? The teams are uneven and Lady Natasha would love to not be the only female present.”

Katie elbowed your side and nodded eagerly. “You have to, (y/n)! I’ll ref!” She jumped up and dragged you to your feet.

Loki rolled his eyes at your friend, “You’ll have to talk to Stark, but I’m sure he won’t mind.”

You covered your face with your hand, embarrassed by Katie’s behavior. She always had been one to make a fool of herself. Especially when it came to guys, and you knew it was worse whenever it involved _you_ and guys. Many a potential boyfriends had been scared away by her enthusiasm, but you couldn’t bring yourself to hate her, she was just too genuine and overall caring.

Katie ran off to the Avengers, looking for Tony and making sure to get his approval.

“So, will you join us?” Loki looked at you expectantly but you could see a glimmer of hesitation, followed by doubt. Perhaps you wanted nothing to do with him and were just appeasing your friend.

“I’d love to,” you quickly assured him, brushing the sand off your legs.

The two of you made your way over to the Avengers, where Loki quickly introduced you, as well as them officially greeting you. Tony shamelessly hit on Katie, but everyone agreed to let her ref. You, Loki, Steve, and Clint were on one team. It would be unfair for either team to have both gods, but you definitely weren’t an Avenger so having Steve on your team would hopefully balance that out. That left Natasha, Bruce, Thor, and Tony for the other team.

After the rules were explained, Clint started off with an underhand serve. The ball easily sailed over to the other side where it was quickly returned by Natasha. You stayed towards the back, fearful to make a fool of yourself. From time to time, you would manage to hit the ball back.

Overall you weren’t that bad and with the Avengers taking the majority of the returns, your team was at a fairly decent score.

“And it’s out!” Katie called as Clint missed a particularly good spike from Natasha.

Clint sighed and chased after the ball, trying to reach it before it rolled into the waves.

You turned around, back to the net and smiled at Loki. He grinned back, easily sending your heart racing. “Are you enjoying yourself, darling?” Loki murmured, stepping nearer.

You swallowed hard and nodded, not trusting yourself to speak. Loki’s grin simply widened, clearly enjoying the effect he was having on you. Finally you found your voice, “Yea, thanks for inviting me.” You heard Katie loudly jabbering at Tony. Cringing you added, “And putting up with Katie.”

Loki laughed again, now less than a step from you, you hadn’t even noticed him move. “Of course.” He murmured. “You are quite beautiful when you’re flustered, did you know this?”

You blushed deeply and ducked your head, quickly brushing a strand of hair behind your ear. “Err,” you giggled sheepishly, completely at a loss for words. “Thanks.”

Suddenly Loki’s eyes widened, you were vaguely aware of Thor shouting, “Serve!”

Then Loki was pushing you away from him as the volleyball flew past you, where your face had been only seconds before. The volleyball moved so fast that you could hear it whistling as it missed your face by mere millimeters.

Another second passed and you were acutely aware of cold fingers gripping your breasts. You looked down in horror, mimicking Loki’s expression as he quickly pulled his hands away. “I’m sorry!” Loki blurted out, horrified and bright red. “The ball was going to hit you!” He quickly stammered, retracting his hands to his sides and clenching them tightly in fists.

You stared at him still silent, too shocked to respond. Mutely, you finally managed to nod, “Thanks…” You said slowly.

Thor ran over at that moment, since the ball was still lying beside you, completely forgotten in your moment of embarrassment. “Lady (Y/n),” Thor reached under the net for the ball, evidently no one had noticed.

“Thor, you idiot!” Loki snarled venomously as he turned towards his brother. Loki’s cheeks were still bright red but his eyes flashed angrily, “You almost hit her, what the hel were you thinking?”

“Woah, easy Loki, calm down.” Steve reached for Loki’s shoulder. Loki glared at him.

“Oh! I’m so sorry, my apologies lady (y/n), I thought you were ready. Forgive me.” Thor smiled weakly, worry all over his apologetic face as he looked at you pleadingly.

“Yea, no, I’m cool. It’s alright Thor.” You crossed your arms over your chest, trying to detract attention from your breasts and the thought of Loki’s nimble fingers touching you. Once again, you felt yourself blushing, though this time it was for wholly unexpected reasons. You felt your cheeks flush deeper at the thought of Loki’s fingers touching you again, though far more intimately. You coughed and forced a smile. “Yea, I’m all good here. Right Loki?” You nodded hesitantly, trying to ease his apparent embarrassment.

Loki slowly nodded, “Of course. Apologies.” He muttered, not taking his intense gaze off of you.

Thor interpreted it as an apology for Loki yelling at him. “It’s alright brother, shall we continue?”

Loki didn’t look away from you, merely raising his eyebrow curiously. His blush had finally started to fade. This time you felt yourself blush again underneath the intensity of his gaze. “Sure.” You stammered.

The game soon ended without further incident. Tony’s dinner reservations weren’t for another half hour though so the Avengers split up into groups, talking as they waited.

You returned to your beach blanket, leaving Katie to continue flirting with Tony. Loki trailed warily after you, still looking like he was trying to find words.

When you were out of earshot of the rest of the group, Loki finally managed to find his tongue again. “I’m so sorry lady (y/n).” He spoke feebly, shaking his head. “I didn’t even think, I just didn’t want you to get hurt. I will take my leave now.” He stared at the ground by your feet, not daring to make eye contact.

“Wait.”

Loki quickly looked up, equal parts cautious and hopeful, “Yes?” You couldn’t help think how much he resembled a puppy.

You smiled ruefully and let out a sigh, “At the very least, you could make it up to me.” Loki tilted his head to the side, hair swaying in the light breeze. “You could still buy me dinner, yea?”

A grin broke across his face and Loki quickly nodded, “I would be honoured to have you accompany me.”

“Ok.” You bit your lip and moved forward until your mouth was nearly against his ear. You could sense him stiffen in shock at the sudden closeness of your body. “And maybe something more later?” You breathed, then quickly retreated.

Loki’s eyes darkened and he stared down at you, seeing you in a new light. “I would like that.” He growled, gently reaching for your hand and stroking your arm with his other hand.

“Good.” You stood on your tiptoes and pecked his cheek, enjoying the light pink that touched his cheeks where your lips had touched.

What a lovely way to start your weekend.


	2. Scary Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The name of the ghosts are based off something I saw on TV that might have had something to do with Norse mythology, but I don't really remember. Also, the description of the realm is inaccurate but I wanted to use the name.

Suddenly Tony’s voice came from beside you, “Alright lovebirds, let’s stop making googly eyes at each other and go eat dinner, I’m starved.”

Loki raised an eyebrow at him and smirked, “You’re one to talk, metal man.” He indicated Katie who up until moments ago had been clinging to Tony’s arm.

“What can I say, the ladies love me.”

Loki rolled his eyes, “Shall we?” He murmured as he turned to you, all previous embarrassment gone and once more the picture of suave sophistication.

Katie received a phone call just then, urgently sending her back to the office. Loki and the other Avengers assured her that you would be in good hands and would be able to return you late tonight. After dinner, the Avengers intended to go to Tony’s beach house. It was a twenty minute drive from here and also on the beach, but that section was completely private. They had only come here because this was Tony’s favorite seafood restaurant. A coincidence you couldn’t be happier about.

Normally the dress code for the Piscis was black tie, but as the owner, Tony had a special exception made for your group.

You were pleased to have had the foresight to pack a tank top and beach towel wrap for around your waist. Natasha wore a similar outfit, while the guys simply put on t-shirts after wiping off the last traces of sand.

Dinner went marvelously and you managed to endear yourselves to the others for they eagerly invited you back for the bonfire and s’mores. Loki couldn’t have looked more pleased to learn he was spending more time with you. Eventually Tony even offered you the couch, or one of the guest rooms, to crash on.

You gladly accepted, resting your hand on Loki’s thigh under the table and squeezing lightly.

The look he gave you when he glanced down sent shivers up your spine.

You knew you were playing with fire, but the brightness of this flame was too much, and you were more than willing to get burnt if it meant spending just a little longer with this god.

After dinner, everyone piled into the stretch convertible for the short ride to Tony’s beach house. You were squished in between Loki and Thor in the very back. Loki wrapped his arm around your shoulder. From time to time, Natasha would cast you a curious glance.

“So lady (Y/n), what do you do for a living?” Thor asked over the loud rush of air.

“Oh, I work as an accountant for a small law firm with Katie, my friend who was here earlier.” You added, in case they forgot.

Thor nodded eagerly, seeming fascinated by this. Loki was looking at you just as curiously, apparently it wasn’t a traditional job in Asgard. You went on to explain more of it, the two Asgardians questioning you in detail. Steve ended up interjecting a few times during the discussion.

“Alright, interrogation over everyone.” Tony shouted from the front seat. You hadn’t even noticed the car coming to a stop.

Loki stepped out first before offering you his hand to help you to your feet.

“Quite the gentleman.” You mumbled with a blush, though you spoke quietly so no one else could hear.

Loki smirked. “For a lovely lady, of course.”

“Well after earlier…” You started off slowly. Loki’s face straightened and his eyes darkened in upset. You noticed the faint red of embarrassment on his face. “Relax, I’m just teasing.” You quickly added, smiling as you lightly elbowed him in the ribs.

Loki frowned ruefully, then his eyes seemed to sparkle with mischief. “Careful darling.” He said leaning forward until he was speaking in your ear, “I’m the god of mischief, it’s not nice to tease.”

You ducked back, heart racing, but pleased that you were able to goad him. “I’ll keep that in mind.” You winked.

Loki’s mouth dropped open in surprise before quickly returning to that near permanent smirk that you couldn’t help love.

“Oi! Lovebirds!” Tony yelled from the rear of the car. “Well just you reindeer.” Loki scowled at the name. “Quit flirting with your girlfriend and help bring this crap inside.”

Loki quickly walked away and began helping the others unload the car.

“Well aren’t you interesting.” Natasha said, appearing beside you with arms crossed. She tilted her head to the side as she studied you. You hesitated for words. The beautiful spy was a source of great intrigue for the general populace and you admired her greatly. You couldn’t figure out what she was thinking. Before you could speak, Natasha patted your arm. “Don’t worry, that’s a good thing. Curious taste in guys though.”

You laughed weakly as you watched Loki carry a few suitcases inside the large ranch style house.

The back of the house faced towards the beach, so from here, you couldn’t see what it looked like. This side had a front porch and looked very cozy. It had two floors and though the exterior was more rustic, you had a feeling that Tony Stark would’ve ensured the interior was anything but. The house was set deep into a large wooded area, working as a great natural barrier for privacy. The tree line pushed up to the very edge of the coast, before cutting off abruptly to a large swath of sandy beach.

The sun was almost completely set facing the front of the house, so the sunrise over the ocean in the back would be gorgeous; should you be awake to see it.

Suddenly Natasha elbowed you, “Let’s go get blankets. The bonfire site is back on the beach, after the guys are finished bringing everything inside, they can help with the fire.”

You nodded eagerly and did as she said.

You were right about the inside being luxurious and there was enough space for everyone to have their own room, even you. The room you were staying in was a spare in case Pepper came to visit and didn’t feel like sharing with Tony.

The bedrooms were all on the upstairs level, the main being devoted to a large living/cinematic style movie room, an enormous kitchen, a regular seating area, a foyer, a dining room, and a game room – complete with pool table and air hockey.

You gazed around in awe as Natasha led you through to the backdoor, down a short rocky path and to the beach. Just a short distance away was a blackened fire pit with wooden benches circled around it.

Bruce and Clint were in the process of dragging branches from near the house and down to the pit. You and Natasha carefully set the blankets down on the benches, mindful of the ever-present sand. A short while later, the other Avengers joined you and the wood pile was alive and blazing.

“Mind if I sit beside you?” Loki asked quietly.

You beamed up at him before sliding over and patting the bench. “I’d love it.” Then you lifted your blanket. “Want to share?”

Loki grinned back at you before sitting down and joining you under the warm cotton material.

“Alright!” Tony leapt up, startling Bruce who had been quietly enjoying staring at the flames. “First ghost and other scary stories, then s’mores. Any objections?”

Natasha and Clint shared a bench beside Tony and Bruce, then Steve and Thor, and finally you and Loki. The group made up a half circle around the fire with you and Loki closest to the ocean and Tony and Bruce nearer the house.

Tony started off with a gore filled story about the ghost of a dead axe man. Bruce attempted to explain ‘spooky action’ theory but Clint immediately got bored and yelled for something more exciting. Natasha started to relay a story about a Russian scientist who had committed all sorts of atrocities while studying his patients. You shuddered in horrified disgust the longer it went.

As she neared the end, or so you prayed, you felt a warm arm wrap around you. Loki pulled you tighter against his side and allowed you to huddle against him.

“Thanks.” You mumbled when she finally finished.

“That was real?” Steve asked slowly.

Natasha nodded, though remained quiet.

Clint squeezed her knee and whispered something quietly under his breath until she started smiling again.

“Uh, your turn Steve.” Tony finally mumbled, trying to get images of the scientist out of his head.

Steve told a more traditional ghost story that ended with him shouting ‘boo!’ causing everyone to jump and then laugh at the relative silliness of it. Then it was Thor’s turn.

“Brother, we should tell of the beasts on Niflheim.” He said, turning to Loki.

Loki frowned uncertainly before glancing down at you. “Are you sure? After Lady Natasha’s delightful rendition, I’m not sure that’s the best idea.”

Thor frowned, pouting his lip out, “Please Loki? You always love this story.”

Tony glanced between the brothers. “Is it really scary?” He asked.

Loki nodded uncomfortably.

“It’s terrifying!” Thor cut in.

Smirking, Tony nodded at Loki’s arm wrapped around your shoulder, “Rock of ages is just afraid it’ll scare his new girlfriend.”

Everyone turned to look at you. You sat up straighter and looked at Loki who was eyeing you just as intently.

“It’s just a story. I’m fine. Let’s hear it.” You demanded, looking between the brothers.

Loki sighed, “Very well Thor, you start.”

Thor nodded eagerly. “It’s called the draugr. They’re a type of fallen warrior who feel that they have failed their task in life.” He glanced at Loki.

“Monstrous creatures.” Loki agreed and nodded for Thor to continue.

“They are creatures born of darkness and despair. Much like your Midgardian ghosts. They rise in the same armour they fell in, but they no longer resemble the person they once were. Their eyes are replaced with pools of fire, their skin grey and gaunt, and their breathing is ragged and sounds like moans. They look and sound like the very grave itself.”

As Thor continued to describe the ghost warriors in eerie detail, you felt hairs on the back of your neck rising. Once or twice, you swore you heard the creak of leather, and clank of metal, the armour of the forsaken warriors. You tried to glance over your shoulder several times, but Loki’s protective arm hindered you from moving. You took solace in noting that the Avengers were also trying to hide their own apprehensive looks. Loki chimed in with Thor’s description from time to time as a light breeze picked up from the ocean. During one particularly strong wind, you swore you heard a faint moan.

“So we were on Niflheim, trekking across the shadowy wastes. Only the dead and a few master craftsmen reside there. Odin needed us to obtain a rare cloth from these crafters so it was imperative that we make decent time.”

Loki took up the story, “The Bifrost touched down and we started hurrying along. It’s perpetually night there, with only the faintest starlight to see by. Somehow great trees still manage to thrive and catch the wind in the most disconcerting of ways.”

You glanced over at the forest near the beach house and the dark trees suddenly looked far more sinister.

“At the time, we didn’t know it, but we were passing the site of a massive battleground, empty for centuries but no less at war. The dragur clash constantly throughout the night and day, never able to rest for they have failed their mission.” Loki nodded for Thor to continue.

“Luckily we got to the craftsmen without incident, only ever hearing faint screams at night when we were forced to make camp for the evening. It was the last night that we were there, just another couple miles to the Bifrost. We decided not to have a fire that night, simply sleep long enough to be rested, then leave. Our nerves were already frayed to the tips and none of us had slept well for the several days we were there, but we were too exhausted to try and push through. So I lay down for sleep that night, Loki on first watch, and I’m deep asleep instantly. But that world’s trees seem to whisper as their branches wave and claw at one another so you can’t truly find rest.”

Loki continued, “We had no fire, but I can see quite well in the dark and I didn’t mind it, though I too was exhausted by this point. The constant chills up your spine, the whispers, the fatigue of wanting to spin around at every noise even when it’s coming from every direction… I prayed my watch would end soon and I could have some sort of reprieve in the quasi sleep we had in that world. Then the most disturbing thing from our entire trip happened.” Like a truly expert storyteller, Loki paused.

You could hear everyone holding their breath as they waited for him to continue. It didn’t quite register, but the whole area now seemed silent, even the crashing waves seemed to have stopped.

“What happened?” Steve asked in a hushed voice.

“Silence. Complete and utter silence. There was no wind, no screams, nothing. Just me and Thor. My pulse raced, you know what they say, the calm before the storm. I tore myself free of the almost spell like silence and desperately shook Thor awake.” Loki nodded at Thor.

“I woke with a jolt as Loki stared at me with wide eyes, clearly terrified. I struggled to wake up completely, hardly noticing the silence. Then suddenly the whole ground was shaking, the trees, everything. There was a loud piercing scream and-“

Clint shrieked, falling off the bench. A tall black figure, looking perfectly like the described dragur appeared behind him and let out a deep roar. Your scream quickly joined his as Natasha spun around, ready to defend herself.

Then the terrifying apparition was gone, the black figure disappearing in a glow of green.

Thor burst out laughing. Loki smiled weakly before looking down at you apologetically.

“What the hell?” Natasha yelled at Loki before kneeling down to check on Clint.

“What was that for?” Bruce growled, only just able to contain himself.

“(Y/n) is shaking.” Steve pointed out angrily. You were indeed, though you tried to hide it as you moved away from Loki.

He looked down at you sadly, reaching out to touch your shoulder then pulled away when he saw your glare. “I told you I didn’t want to tell the damned story.” Loki grumbled.

“That was really irresponsible, what if Bruce had lost control?” Steve continued.

Thor’s smile vanished and Loki noticeably stiffened at the mention of the hulk.

“Forgive us, Loki said he didn’t want to and I made him anyways. Apologies my friends, do not blame Loki, it was my idea.” Thor raised his hands placating to everyone.

Clint was finally waking back up.

“Couldn’t you have told it without the thing at the end?” Bruce asked.

Thor frowned thoughtfully and glanced at Loki.

Loki finally looked away from you. “Perhaps. That’s the only way I’ve ever done it though.”

“Well I have a story!” You straightened up and announced. “It’s the story of Tony Stark going inside and getting s’mores mixings.” At first the others looked like they were going to protest a story, but when they heard your suggestion, there was soft laughter and everyone agreed.

Tony grudgingly got to his feet and made his way inside. Thor volunteered to make amends and hurried after.

“I’m sorry.” Loki muttered, having moved away from you so you had space.

You sighed and ran your hand through your hair, “No, I get it. Your big brother wanted you to help him with something and you couldn’t say no.”

Loki sighed, “Well perhaps I should have tried harder.”

You smiled ruefully and nodded, “Yea, well, here’s to peer pressure.” You lifted up the blanket again and motioned for Loki to move towards you again.

Loki eyed you uncertainly for a moment before smiling and sliding over. “I’m not doing that well at endearing myself to you, am I?” He mused quietly.

You shook your head and chuckled, “Not really.” You agreed, “But I can see you’re trying.” You took his hand in yours and laced your fingers around his.

Loki smiled as he stroked your hand with his thumb. “Well that’s a second time I’ve made a fool of myself around you.”

“Wow, I feel really special.” You beamed at him then leaned up and pecked his cheek.

“You truly are.” Loki said before leaning down and kissing you gently. You felt your heart flutter in excitement.

Then suddenly Thor and Tony reappeared, s’mores mixings in hand. “Alright everyone! Who’s hungry?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments! If you have any suggestions/requests for beach themed activities, comment and I would be more than happy to try and work it in.


	3. S'mores and Beach Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For anyone out there not feeling pretty: no matter how thin or heavy, whatever skin color, too tall or too short. Here's to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Appreciate any and all feedback, it means the world to me. (Let me know if you have any beach/summer themed requests, I'd love to add them in.)

“Yes!” You shouted and ran to the s’mores bag, grabbing it from Tony. “Thanks so much Mr. Stark.” You grinned excitedly as you started digging through the goodies.

“No problem. And please, it’s Tony.” Tony grinned.

“I’ve not had these before.” Thor mused quietly, gazing down at the supplies in the bags as well. The other Avengers had huddled around, gathering what they needed instead of waiting to be passed out. All except Loki.

“Really?” You asked looking up in surprise. Thor silently shook his head. You glanced back at Loki. “Have you?” Loki also shook his head. “We definitely have to change that.”

Steve offered to show Thor as you wandered back over to Loki.

“Never had s’mores?” You repeated your earlier question.

“Still no.” Loki gazed at the food ruefully. “Though I have had chocolate, which I’m quite fond of.”

You grinned, “Well that’s a relief. I’d be worried about you if you hadn’t at least had chocolate. Here,” you pulled out a marshmallow and skewered it before handing the stick to Loki. Then you broke the graham cracker and placed the chocolate on it. Loki watched rapt attention, careful to memorize every detail. His excitement was contagious. “Now cook the marshmallow.” You nodded at the other Avengers who were already roasting theirs to their own standards.

Loki hummed in amusement as he lifted the skewer over the flame. “Quite reminiscent of cooking after a hunt while on one of our many excursions off realm.” Loki murmured as he stared at the sugary morsel cooking.

You peeked a look at his emerald green eyes and the dancing flames reflecting off them. Loki glanced down at you, a lopsided smile touching his lips.

Forcing yourself to look away, if only to hide your blush, you looked back at the marshmallow. “Oh! Pull it out!” You yelled.

Loki hastened to comply.

From across the fire, you heard Tony mutter, “That’s what she said.”

You ignored him and motioned for Loki to place the marshmallow between the crackers you were holding up for him. After it was finished, you delicately handed him the sandwich and watched for his reaction.

Loki hesitantly took a bite and his eyes lit up, “This is amazing!” He nearly yelled. “Brother, have you eaten yours yet?” Loki glanced over at Thor.

Thor was waiting impatiently as Steve helped with the finishing pieces. You laughed and began to make your own.

As Thor finally sank his teeth into his own s’more, his eyes lit up just as enthusiastically. “This is the food of Valhalla!”

Loki nodded eagerly, “I must have another.”

The Avengers started laughing and you quickly joined in. Eventually everyone had their fill until their fingers were sticky and covered with crumbs.

Natasha scowled. “Should’ve brought a cloth.”

“You could go wash your hands off in the water.” Clint offered.

“I’m dry now…” Natasha complained before pouting sweetly at Clint. “Would you please?”

Clint tried to ignore her but to no avail. Finally he groaned and threw his hands in the air before stomping away in playful anger. He promised to bring back plenty for everyone else.

“Here (y/n),” Loki said suddenly, causing you to look away from the assassins. “I made you the last one.”

“Aww, thanks. But you can have it.” You smiled.

“Perhaps we could share?” Loki held it up for you. You reached to grab it but he quickly shook his head. Carefully you leaned forward, taking a bite, but staying mindful of his cold fingers.

After you pulled away, seductively licking your lips, you grabbed it from Loki’s hands, preventing him from taking a bite.

“Your turn.” You grinned slyly and held it up. Eyeing you in amusement, Loki leaned forward to mirror your actions. Before he could bite down, you pulled away just slightly so he missed. You giggled, “Sorry, couldn’t help myself.”

Loki’s eyes flashed and you felt your stomach somersault. Then he smirked at you and gripped your hands, holding them in place. “I told you, it’s not nice to tease, pet.” Not breaking eye contact, he bit down on the other side. His tongue darted out and slid along your finger, sending chills down your spine. When Loki pulled away and swallowed, he grinned widely, “You had some on your finger, thought I’d help you with that.”

With a cheeky look, you finished the s’more off. When you had finished chewing, you murmured, “Yes, well I might have some on my lips-“

Clint cleared his throat, “Here.” He muttered awkwardly holding out a napkin.

You glanced over at the other Avengers who were snickering and watching you and Loki with a mixture of embarrassment and amusement. Thor looked mostly proud, Tony looked surprised and impressed.

“Sorry.” You mumbled, quickly wiping away the last of the marshmallow and offering it to Loki.

Loki chuckled lightly before taking it and wiping his mouth as well.

“Well I think I’m gonna call it a night.” Steve announced as he stood up.

There were sounds of agreement from the others and they slowly made their way inside. Steve stayed long enough to put out the fire then followed after everyone. You made to follow the others, then stopped when you saw Loki still sitting on the bench.

“What’s wrong Loki?” Everyone else was out of earshot now and didn’t hear your question.

Before she had left, Natasha said she would leave a pair of Pepper’s pajamas sitting on your bed for you.

“I think I’m going to stay out here and gaze at the stars.” Loki said as he stood up from the lifeless fire pit.

“Oh, mind if I join you then?”

“I’d love that.”

You and Loki walked a short ways from the fire pit and closer to the waves. You settled down in the blanket and held it open for Loki to sit beside you. Each of you had the blanket over a shoulder, bodies barely touching as you sat in silence and gazed at the boundless ocean.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” You asked, staring out at the deep blue sea. It was so dark in the night, the moon a pale pearl reflecting off its surface. Hardly any waves disturbed the stillness and you could simply admire the vast beauty.

Loki nodded, “It truly is. Seeing where the sky connects with the water and disappears into infinity, it reminds me somewhat of Asgard.” Loki sounded forlorn as he mentioned his home. “It’s nice being away from the Midgardian cities. I suppose they have beauty in their own right, but it’s nothing compared to Asgard.”

You gazed out and tried to picture the golden city that Norse mythology had tried to envision. “Humans have tried really hard over the years to describe it.” You offered.

Loki glanced down at you, “Human books don’t do the actual thing justice. It’s indescribable.”

You reached over and lightly stroked his arm, “Sorry about that.”

Loki sighed then wrapped his arm around your shoulder and hugged you against him. “You’re quite beautiful too.”

You wanted to shrug. “Hardly, I mean, look at me. Look at my skin, and well, my weight. And I’m just not the right height. And my eyes, they’re just not the right color, you know? Or my hair. All those magazines…” You trailed off, shaking your head. Then suddenly you snapped your mouth shut, surprised and wondering where the sudden honesty and confession of your insecurities came from.

Loki scowled, “Those magazines are garbage, a waste of print. Trying to limit beauty to such simple standards, it’s foolish. Beauty is in the way you think and act. How you carry yourself, what you believe, your inner strength. None of what that rubbish says should hold any sway over anyone’s opinion. Least of all someone such as yourself.” You could feel traces of tears pricking at your eyes and Loki frowned. “Oh, no, I’ve made you cry.” He made to pull away again. “I’m such a fool, I keep doing that-“

You moved to your knees and wrapped your arms around his neck, kissing him fiercely. At first Loki seemed surprised but was quick to respond, and quite eager.

Finally you pulled away for breath.

“I’m confused.” Loki mumbled, eyebrows scrunched together.

“No, that was perfect.” You smiled weakly. “Thanks.”

Loki had lightly gripped your waist during the kiss. Hesitantly, searching your eyes for permission, he kissed you again. It started off tentative then quickly gained momentum until he pushed you onto your back, and crawled atop you. Loki’s tongue slipped out and slid along your lip, seeking entrance. You eagerly allowed him until your tongues were moving together, searching each other’s mouth. He still tasted of the s’mores you had shared earlier.

Loki’s hands slid lightly under your shirt, stroking the smooth skin beneath. Both of you let out heady moans in tandem, kissing ever more passionately until you were dizzy and seeing stars.

Finally Loki pulled away gasping for breath as your hands still tightly gripped his hair. His eyes were dark with desire and you could feel that same desire burning deep within you.

“Perhaps it’s best we go in now.” Loki murmured softly, his voice deep and husky.

You nodded slowly, cheeks flushed. “Yea, that’s probably best.”

Loki pulled himself off of you and stood up before helping you to your feet. The two of you patiently dusted the sand off each other, giggling like children all the while. You walked hand in hand back inside.

At the top of the stairs, you kissed lightly before parting ways and heading to your respective rooms.

Just as Natasha said, lying on your bed was a pair of pajamas in your favorite color. As you lay down to sleep, all you could think of was the lasting feel of Loki’s lips on your own.

That night you slept deeply, full of passionate dreams, all with one focus: Loki.


End file.
